


Just Like This

by afteriwake



Series: On My Way To Satisfaction [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What begins as a lesson in how to play pool quickly becomes the most interesting foreplay he's ever had with Molly, and the culmination of it in the men's washroom is quite spectacular, even if it doesn't end <i>quite</i> the way either of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like This

**Author's Note:**

> So I took two of my other stories ("Hung Over" and "Distractions") and decided to make a series out of it, mostly of fun sexy times with Sherlock and Molly. There will probably be a few stories that aren't R or NC-17, but not many. Anyway, this one is inspired by an **imagineyourotp** prompt: "Imagine your OTP sitting in a bar/club and person A asks Person B if they've played pool before. Person B says no, and A decides to teach them. At one point in the lesson Person B is trying to line up a good shot when A suddenly presses into them from behind (bonus if A whispers "Let's see if your concentration is up to par; _very important_ in this game") and starts to kiss their neck and/or fondle their hip. B becomes incredibly flustered and aroused, but manages to concentrate and sink the eight ball. The lesson is swiftly forgotten as B grabs A and pulls them into the bathroom for a hot make-out session."

“What is the point of being here?” Sherlock asked, looking at Molly. The two of them were at a pub, each of them sitting there with a drink in front of them. Sherlock's pint was more or less untouched, while Molly was on her second drink, some sort of concoction involving alcohol and fruit juice and other things that Sherlock hadn't been paying attention to.“You can easily have alcohol at home.”

“Because I'm your girlfriend and John begged me to take you out of your flat tonight,” she said with a sigh. “You don't like the cinema so I figured we could get dinner and a drink. You didn't complain about the dinner, I noticed.”

Sherlock was quiet. John appeared to be very serious about his newest girlfriend, and he was _trying_ to focus on his own relationship in order to let John's relationship develop, because every time one of John's relationships ended it was not pleasant to be around him. And so far, the fact that Sherlock was doing a better job than John at maintaining a relationship had been noted by every person who knew the both of them, from Mrs. Hudson to Lestrade, even all the way to Mycroft's assistant Anthea. The fact that Sherlock and Molly had been dating for six months and John had been through four girlfriends in the same amount of time had surprised everyone except perhaps Molly. Sherlock certainly knew he was surprised, at any rate. “I'll stop complaining,” he said.

She shook her head. “It's kind of boring here, I'll admit, but I didn't think you'd want to go to a club.” Sherlock made a slight face and she chuckled. Then she looked around, and after a moment she stood up. “Come on. Grab your drink. I have an idea.”

He stood up and took his drink in hand, following her to a darker part of the pub. He looked at where she was headed and grinned slightly. It had been a very long time since he had played the game, but he had been good at it when he was younger. His father had had a table and taught him how to play. Playing pool for money had been how he had supported certain bad habits he had had when he was younger, and when he got sober he hadn't gone back to it. It would be interesting to see how much he remembered and if he was still any good. “I think this could make for an interesting night,” he said with a nod as he shrugged out of his suit jacket. “Do you play pool?”

“Nope. You can show me what to do.” She gave him a grin as she set her drink down on the counter by the pool table. “I tried to play once and gave someone a black eye with the cue and I was so mortified I never did it again.”

“Was the black eye accidental or on purpose?” he asked as his smile widened slightly.

“A bit of both? The guy was trying to grope me, but he was also very pissed at the time. He was a rather nice bloke when he was sober. He forgave me, but his friends didn't let up until the black eye went away.” She looked at him. “I think I can set it up.”

“All right,” he said, moving over to the cues. He picked each one up, judging the weight and balance before he selected one that would be good for him. The cues were all inferior to the one had had used when he was younger, but he could make do with it. He also selected two that could be good for Molly to use. When he was done he turned to look at the table. “Not quite right,” he said, moving over to the table.

“What did I do wrong?” she asked, frowning slightly.

“Just the order of the balls and their position on the table. Both minor mistakes.” He pointed to a circle at one end of the table. “That's the guide for where to put the balls.”

“Oh,” she said. She watched him fix the order of the balls. “So, not numerical order?”

“Not the way I learned. You want to have them alternating. It might just be a personal quirk of my father's that he passed on to me, but when I would rack the balls that was always the way I did it and no one argued otherwise.” He finished and moved the entire set of balls farther up on the table. “There.”

“So, who goes first?” she asked eagerly.

He chuckled slightly and pointed to the two cues he'd selected. “You need to pick a cue first. I thought one of these two might be best.”

“There's a difference?” she asked, going over to them and picking them up.

“Yes. They have different weights and balances. Either of those would be good for a beginner.” He placed the cue ball on the table. “Try them out. You'll make a more informed choice that way.”

She nodded and brought both the cues over. She stood on the side of the table and aimed for the cue ball with one of the cues, missing it entirely. She hung her head slightly. “You are so going to kick my arse at this game,” she said quietly.

“Try it like this,” he said, standing behind her. He positioned her cue for her, and then moved away. She slid the cue back, and then aimed for the ball again. This time she hit it. “I definitely don't think we should lay any bets on this game.”

She turned to look at him and glared slightly at the amused expression on his face. “I think we should. That would give me incentive to try my best.”

“Very well,” he said with a nod. “What is the wager?”

“Loser gets to choose the next date, set for tomorrow night,” she said. “I will do whatever boring thing you want to do if you want to win, and you'll do whatever boring thing I want to do if I win.”

“How do you know it will be boring?” he asked.

“We don't have spectacular dates,” she said with a slight shrug. “I mean, we don't really need them. The fact we even have dates is enough for me.”

“One day that might change,” he said slowly.

“All right. Then we'll up the ante. The date has to be spectacular, and it happens one week from tonight.” She switched hands that held the cue and held out her hand. “Is it a bet?”

He thought about it for a moment. He was fairly sure he was going to win, and he was interested in seeing what constituted a spectacular date in her eyes. He reached out and shook her hand once. “It's a bet.”

She grinned at him. “This felt off,” she said, holding up the cue.

“Try the other one. It's slightly heavier.” He went and moved the cue ball in front of her again. She picked up the other cue and got into the position he had shown her, and then aimed for the cue again. She hit it the first time with ease. “I think you'll like that one better,” he said.

“Yeah. It does feel like it will be a better fit.” She set it against the side of the table and put the other cue away. “So. Who's going first?”

“I am,” he said, lifting up the rack and then moving the cue into position. “I can guarantee I'll hit the balls and also guarantee at least one of them will go in a pocket.” He took the cue and lined up the shot, and when he hit the cue ball it smacked into the other balls with a satisfying crack. Two striped balls went into two of the pockets. “I'm stripes.”

“So I'm the solid ones?” she asked. He nodded. “You already have an unfair start.”

“It's not unfair. I simply used math,” he said, walking around the table and trying to determine which shot he should take. “It's a matter of geometry. And physics as well, I suppose.” He picked one that would be a good shot and leaned forward, lining up his shot. He hit the cue ball but he had misjudged. He got the ball close to the pocket but not inside. He looked at her. “Even though we have a wager, would you like my help?”

She nodded. “But no cheating. No telling me to make a bad shot so I can lose.”

“If you think I'm doing that I'll default on the wager and I will have to give you two spectacular dates,” he said after thinking for a moment. “Does that sound fair?”

“Yes, it does,” she said with a nod. She looked at all of the balls. “Which one would you recommend I go far?”

He walked around the table, looking at the position of each solid ball on the table. One of them would be an exceedingly tricky shot, but there was another which would be easier for her. “This one,” he said, pointing to it. He moved back over to her and stood behind her. “You'll have to reach a bit to make it.”

“How should I aim?” she asked.

He put a hand on her waist and moved her slightly, then leaned over her and lined up her shot for her. He let his hand linger at her waist slightly; he enjoyed being close to her, even in public. He stepped away after a moment. “Hit it with a slight amount of force. Enough that the cue will hit the ball and propel it forward into the pocket.”

“How do I know if I'm going to hit it hard enough?” she asked, turning to look at him.

He thought for a moment. “If you hit it at exactly at that angle hard you might hit it or it might overshoot.” He moved to her other side and leaned against her, putting his hands on her cue. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes,” she said quietly.

“Pull the cue back,” he said. She pulled it back, and then he took over, propelling it forward. It hit the cue with a satisfying crack and then hit the wall before heading towards the solid ball. It nudged the ball into the pocket and then stopped. “You made the shot,” he said.

“You did,” she corrected. He pulled away slightly and she turned to face him, leaning on the table. “Are you still going to count it as my shot?”

He was still close to her, and he put a hand on the table on either side of her waist. “I'll count it,” he said quietly, his face inches from hers. “But from now on, every bit of help I give you means you owe me a favor.”

“What kind of favors?” she asked.

“Ones that will be mutually beneficial to both of us,” he said with a grin that he hoped was on the seductive side. The blush on her cheeks confirmed that she, at least, saw it that way. “I'll help you make any shot you want for a favor each time.”

“What if I miss?” she asked, trailing her free hand down his chest.

“Then I owe you a favor, as my expertise was not beneficial to you.” She let her hand drift a little lower and if she wasn't careful he was going to suggest they forget the game and go find someplace dark and quiet where they could be alone. But she removed her hand and looked up at him with a grin of her own. “Does that sound acceptable to you?”

“I think I like this wager better than the first one,” she said, licking her lips. “How soon do the favors start?”

“I could agree to immediately after the game,” he said. “I'll even be nice and let you collect any favors you get first.”

“I have a few ideas of some favors I would like,” she said. “A few things I haven't tried with you yet.”

The way she said it made him think it might not be a bad idea to owe her some favors. As it stood, he was already starting to get aroused. Thankfully it wasn't to the point he was going to be embarrassed in public. “Very well. You have the next shot.”

“Show me which one I should take?” she asked, turning around and leaning on the table slightly, looking at the balls.

He reluctantly pulled away to walk around the table. There was an incredibly easy shot to make if she didn't hit the cue too hard, but he was almost thinking of sabotaging her shot just so he would owe her a favor. The fact that he was even considering purposefully losing a game surprised him. He remembered how she had distracted him during the trivia game they had played the month prior. Perhaps he could use her own techniques against her. He motioned for her to come over to where he was. He pointed to the ball that she should hit. “That one should be an easy shot.”

“I think I'd like your help in making it. For a favor, of course.” Her smile was very bright when she said it. “Help me get into position?”

“Of course,” he said. He got behind her and pressed against her. She wriggled slightly and he could tell she did that on purpose. If she wanted to play that game he could, too. He took her hands and positioned them on her cue and then lined up her shot. He pulled the cue back and then pushed it back into the cue ball harder than he needed to. It hit the solid ball at the wrong angle and it didn't make it into the pocket. “Too hard,” he murmured by her ear.

“I suppose this means you owe me a favor,” she said, pressing against him more.

“I suppose I do.” He pulled away from her and looked at the table. There were three shots he could make quite easily. He moved into the prime position to make one of them, then pulled his cue back and hit the cue ball into it. It landed in the pocket, hitting the ball already there with a solid thunk. One of the other shots was no longer an option but the other was. He lined up his shot and took that, then watched with satisfaction as it too went into the pocket.

“You're too good at this game,” she said, leaning on her cue slightly.

“My father taught me,” he said, walking around the table to take another shot. “He was quite good. And when I was younger I used to use pool to get money to support a few...unsavory habits.”

“Drugs, alcohol or women?” she asked.

“A bit of each, depending on my mood. Though I never used a prostitute. The money towards women was to buy drinks to convince them to spend time with me. Very rarely did it work.” He found another shot that would be tricky but he decided to give it a go. He lined up the shot.

“If you had bought me a drink when I was at university I would have taken you to the nearest washroon and let you shag me against the wall,” she said with a smile. She said it just as he took his shot, and the sudden flash of her with her back against the wall and her legs around his waist as he pounded into her distracted him. He overshot and ended up sinking one of her balls in instead.

“You are an evil woman,” he murmured.

“What's that?” she asked. When he turned to look at her he saw she was maintaining an innocent pose. Oh, she knew exactly what she had done. He'd more than make her pay for it, in one way or another.

“Nothing,” he said. “It's your shot.”

She walked around the table and looked at the balls. “Think I can sink that one?” she asked, pointing.

He came around behind her. “I think you could,” he said with a nod.

“Are you saying that because you want to make the shot for me so I owe you a favor?” she asked, raising an eyebrow.

“So far, the only one owing a favor is me, remember?” he pointed out.

“Touché,” she said after a moment. “All right. Help me make the shot and I'll owe you a favor.” He debated whether he wanted to owe another favor or be owed a favor. In the end he decided he wanted to be owed a favor. He got her into position, pressing himself against her. It was almost as though they molded together perfectly when they did that. He pulled the cue back and moved it forward with exactly the right amount of force to make the shot. He pulled back slightly and she turned, smiling at him. “I owe you a favor now,” she said brightly.

“I suppose you do,” he said, slightly surprised she seemed happy about that. “It's still your turn.”

She moved her hands to his shoulders. “Do you want to finish this game?” she asked, using her grip to pull him closer.

“I thought it might be interesting to see what direction it goes,” he murmured as he settled his hands on her waist. “Why?”

“I think I might want to take my favor and go somewhere a little more private,” she said, moving her lips near his ear.

“If we keep playing the game there may be more favors owed,” he pointed out.

“But right now I really want you alone.”

“Delayed gratification,” he said. “When we're done you can have me however you want me, wherever you want me. I promise.”

“Promise?” she asked quietly, her face inches from his. He nodded just slightly. She slid her hands up to pull him in for a kiss, one that was passionate but not the type where he thought they'd set the room on fire. The sooner this game was over the sooner he could be with her and get the type of kiss he really wanted. She pulled away from the kiss. “I think I'd like to try and make the next shot on my own with just your advice.”

“Very well,” he said with a nod. He walked around the table, judging the position of each of her balls. If she could make one of the shots another would line up that was quite easy. He motioned for her to join him on the other side of the table. “If you make that shot another one will open up. They should both be easy.”

“Let’s see if I can make them,” she said. “Can you line the first one up for me?”

He nodded. “Lean over.” She did, and he pressed against her again. This time he didn’t linger, moving away as soon as it was lined up. She took the shot on her own, and she sank her ball. She turned and gave him a grin. “I did it all on my own.”

“Almost. I lined it up,” he pointed out.

“So I suppose I owe you another favor,” she said as she walked around the table.

“Yes. I helped, therefore I am owed a favor,” he said with a nod.

“I bet I can make this one by myself,” she said. She looked at the table, and then leaned over again. He had to admit, he could definitely appreciate the view. He watched her chew her bottom lip like she did when she was concentrating on something important, and then she pulled her cue back. She slid it forward and hit it with just enough pressure to hit the cue ball forward and into her ball. The cue ball stopped and her ball rolled forward, sinking into the pocket. “I did it! I actually did it on my own!” she said as she turned to him, wide smile on her face.

“Yes, you did,” he said with a grin. He glanced at the table. “Two more balls and then it will be time for you to try and sink the 8-ball.”

She walked around the table, and her grin turned into a frown. She had just realized what he already knew: her last two shots were going to be incredibly tricky. “I think I need your help again,” she said after a moment.

“Of course,” he replied, moving over towards her. She would need to pull off an incredibly tricky move, as one of his balls was in the way. But his father had taught him quite a few tricks, and he could easily impress her and get a favor in the process. “All right. This one is a bit more complicated. Let me get you into position. I’m going to make the cue ball jump over my ball.”

“You can actually do that?” she asked, her eyes wide.

“Well, we’re both going to do it,” he said, motioning for her to turn around. She did, and he put his hands on her waist to get her at the right angle. Then he stood behind her and placed his hands on her cue. “Don’t fight me for control of the cue,” he said quietly, his lips by her ear.

She nodded just slightly. “All right.” He slid the cue back in their grips, and then hit the ball at just the right angle to make it jump over his ball. It hit her ball, but unfortunately the cue hadn’t hit it hard enough. It edged to the pocket but didn’t go in. “I guess you owe me another favor,” she said, turning to face him.

“I suppose I do,” he said. “But I had hoped to impress you by making a complicated shot.”

“Trust me, the fact I was even able to kind of do it was impressive,” she said with a chuckle. “I’d love to see more tricks.”

“I can do a few more,” he said. “And it is my turn right now.” He looked at the table. He could easily make one shot and sink two balls at once. That might be impressive enough for her. “If I get this right, I’ll sink two balls with the next shot,” he said, getting into position.

“Then we’ll be tied,” she said.

“We will.” He concentrated on the shot, and it was with some satisfaction that he hit the cue ball and watched the first ball go into the pocket, and the other one go into the other pocket. “Impressive enough?”

“Very impressive,” she said with a nod. “Let’s see if you can get your next two balls in.”

He looked at the table. He could very easily sink both balls, and then the 8-ball. But he found himself wanting to see that she won. If he helped it would mean more favors owed to him, for a start, but she also appeared to be having a good time. It was not often that they went out on public, and he thought he might like this to be a more frequent activity on their dates. If she won tonight she would probably be more amenable to the idea. If she lost he assumed she might not want to play again. There were times he wasn’t sure what way her mood would shift. He took his shot, but purposefully hit the cue off so that he would scratch. “Well, that was unexpected,” he said.

“You’re not supposed to do that, right?” she asked.

“No.” He went to the pocket and pulled the cue ball out. “You get to set this anywhere on the table and make a shot now.”

“Could I get your help?” she asked. He nodded. “Which one would you try for?”

“That one,” he said, pointing to one. He set the cue ball on the table and she came over. “That should be a fairly easy shot.”

“I don’t know. I could still mess it up,” she said with a grin. “Would you set it up?”

“You just like having me close,” he said with an amused smile.

“I thought that was obvious by now. So, help?”

He positioned her again and then leaned into the shot with her. He put his hands on her cue again and pulled it back before moving it to hit the cue ball. Her ball landed in the pocket with little trouble. “So that makes three favors you owe me now, correct?”

“And you owe me two,” she said with a nod. Then she gestured to the table. “Can I make the next shot?”

He looked at it. There was no way she would make the shot, even with his help. He shook his head. “You can complicate my game, though, if you hit the ball and don’t scratch.”

“Every little bit helps,” she said with a grin. “So, pretty much aim anywhere?”

“Yes,” he said, nodding. She aimed for one of his balls and hit it. Much to his surprise she sunk it in the hole. “You’re not supposed to help me,” he said with a chuckle.

“Maybe I thought I’d like to be owed another favor,” she said.

“That wasn’t in the parameters of the bet,” he said. “I only owe you a favor when my help doesn’t pan out.”

She moved over to him, leaning into him slightly and pressing a kiss to his pulse point. “You’ll owe me that favor anyway, though, won’t you?” she murmured.

“I suppose it won’t hurt,” he said quietly. If she wasn’t careful he would fall back on her earlier suggestion to leave and go somewhere more private. He almost wished he’d never suggested finishing the game. “So now it’s three favors each.”

“I might even be nice and not even try and distract you,” she said. She took a step back.

“I don’t know. I quite like the distractions,” he said, glancing at her.

“I never would have imagined pool as foreplay,” she said thoughtfully, tilting her head slightly. “That’s a new experience for me.”

“Right now I have a fantasy that is altogether inappropriate for this particular time and place,” he said as he lined up his next shot.

“If you had one of these at home I’d let you take me on the table,” she said as he took his shot. Once again, the words coming out of her mouth surprised him and he overshot. “Looks like you missed.”

“I may buy a table just so I can make that particular fantasy a reality,” he said, looking at her.

“Where would it fit?” she asked, moving closer before she set her cue on the side of the table.

“I would find someplace,” he murmured as she got close enough to pull her closer. He pulled her flush against him. “Eventually I’m going to take you back to your home and collect on one of these favors.”

“I can see just how badly you want to cash in on one of those favors,” she said with a wicked smile. “But I still have one ball left to sink.”

“Do you want my help?” he asked, moving his hands to the small of her back.

“Well, let’s see how easy the shot is,” she said. She looked around him at the table, judging the shot. “I think I can make it.”

“Do I have to let you go?”

“Eventually,” she said with a nod before she slid her arms up around his neck. “But I can kiss you for a moment first.”

This time he leaned in and kissed her, and he could tell that she was just as aroused as he was. If they weren’t careful things could get very steamy very fast, and being in public wasn’t an ideal situation for that. Reluctantly he let her go when she pulled away from the kiss to breathe. “Your shot,” he said.

She picked her cue up and moved to make the shot. She pulled her cue back and hit the cue ball with just enough force to sink her shot. She grinned at him. “It’s almost over, Sherlock.”

“Well, the last shot is tricky. I would make you call it, but that can happen next time. Do you want my help again?” She nodded. Part of him wanted her to win, but another part of him wanted her to scratch so he could declare the game over and take her back to her home so she could have her wicked way with him. He would have to owe her another favor in that case, but he didn’t care right now. He watched her get into position, but it wasn’t quite right. He moved behind her and adjusted it, then pressed against her. He moved her hair to the side and pressed a kiss to her neck. “Let’s see if your concentration is up to par,” he murmured as he put his hands on her cue. “That’s very important in this game.”

“Oh, you’re evil,” she said as he pulled her cue back. But this time she moved it forward without his guidance, and watched as she sunk the ball in the pocket. “I did it. I actually did it,” she said as he moved away from her. She turned to face him, her eyes wide. “I actually won.”

“You did,” he said with a grin despite himself.

“But I owe you four favors now,” she said, her shock fading, being replaced with a slightly seductive grin. “And you owe me three. I’d like to collect.”

“What did you have in mind?” he asked.

“I’ve always wondered what it might be like to have quick shag in the washroom at a pub,” she said, her grin widening.

He thought about it for a moment. This was definitely something he had never considered, but if she was feeling adventurous then he’d oblige. He offered her his hand and pulled her close once she grasped it. “I could be game for that,” he murmured.

“Good.” She moved away from the table and pulled him towards the back of the pub. They made their way to the washrooms and she opened the door to the men’s washroom, poking her head inside. It appeared no one was in there, and so she pulled him in. The minute they were inside he pulled her against him and kissed her. This was the kind of kiss he liked, the kind where he felt an increasing passion the more he kissed her. She wound her arms around his neck and he maneuvered them to the largest stall. He opened the door and pulled her inside, locking it behind them. “I’ve actually never shagged in a place this public before,” she said when he pulled away.

“Neither have I,” he said before moving his lips to her neck. She tilted her head back and he nipped at her pulse point. She moved her hands to his shoulders and dug her nails into them. He retaliated by biting harder, sucking on her skin slightly. If he was lucky he would leave his mark on her. As he teased her he moved his hand lower, down to the edge of her skirt. He pushed it up to her waist and hooked his fingers into the waistband of her knickers, pulling them down as far as he could. She shimmied the rest of the way out of them, and then he moved his hands to the juncture of her thighs. She really was just as aroused as he was, he realized. He teased her for a moment, slipping one finger inside her, then another. She moaned slightly and he chuckled. “Not so loud,” he said.

“That just feels really good,” she said. She moved her hands from his shoulder and down to the front of his trousers. She undid the button and lowered the zipper, then moved her hand back up to push the waistband down. Then she moved for his pants and got him free. She put her hand around him and stroked, and if he hadn’t had more self-control he’d have lost it right then. He retaliated by removing his hands from her and putting his hands on her waist. “I bet this will feel better, though,” she said with an impish grin.

“I’m fairly sure it will,” he said, his voice throaty. She stepped out of her knickers and he lifted her up, bracing her against the wall. She locked her legs around his waist and he positioned himself at her entrance before thrusting into her hard. She gasped and he moved one hand to cup the back of her head, pulling her in for a kiss. They had to be quiet, he knew that much. He pulled out and thrust back into her, building up a momentum. He could tell she was close to orgasm moments later, and he reached between them to tease her clit. She moaned into the kiss and after a minute came apart. She tightened around him and he thrust into her one last time before he came himself. They stayed like that for a few moments as the kiss softened slightly. Soon he pulled out of her and she unlocked her legs from around him. “That’s probably the quickest we’ve ever been, but that’s also one of the most satisfying times we’ve had,” he said as he looked at her.

“Definitely,” she said with a grin. “We should probably set ourselves to rights and go somewhere more private. After all, I do owe you quite a few favors.”

“I could be game for that,” he said with a nod. He pulled away completely and they began to get themselves righted. She grinned at him the entire time, and when they were ready she opened the stall door. They had taken three steps out of it when the washroom door opened. Molly froze, blinking as another man came into the room. He cast a glance at her, then a glance at Sherlock, and a grin spread on his face. “Good on you, mate,” he said.

Sherlock looked at Molly, who was turning a deep shade of red. He nodded to the other man and steered her out of the washroom. They made it out into the hallway and after a moment he glanced at her again. “I think you should go finish your drink,” he said.

“I think I need more than just one,” she said quietly. “Oh my God, I hadn’t expected someone to walk in.”

“That puts the thrill in it, I suppose,” he said. “I take it this is never happening again?”

“ _No_ ,” she said. “Definitely not.”

“Well, I quite enjoyed it,” he said, moving a hand to the small of her back. “Let’s get you your drink, shall we?”

“Gladly,” she said, moving a few steps ahead of him. He had to hide his grin, but to be honest, even if it never happened again it had happened at least once, and he knew he would remember tonight for a very long time.


End file.
